Problem: First consider the expression for: The sum of $6$ and the product of $-3$ and $x$. Now select the answer that matches the following: $2$ plus the quantity of $9$ times that expression
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-3$ and $x$ $-3 \times x = \color{orange}{-3x}$ What is the sum of $6$ and $-3x$ $-3x$ $ + 6$ What is the quantity of $9$ times that expression $9 \times (-3x + 6) = \color{orange}{9(-3x+6)}$ What is $2$ plus $\color{orange}{9(-3x+6)}$ $9(-3x+6)$ $ + 2$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $9(-3x+6)+2$.